Just Open Your Eyes
by Miss.InvisibleGirl
Summary: Leah has been gone for four years in Oregon after leaving without saying goodbye and she hasn't talk to anyone since. What happens when she finally does go back and everything isn't the same?


**Hey everyone this is my first Fanfiction on here so please don't be to brutal :)**

**Title: Just Open Your Eyes**

**Author:**** DarkloveHeartbreaker**

**Pairing: **** Leah & Jacob**

**Rating:**** T**

**Summary:Leah has been gone for four years in Oregon after leaving without saying goodbye and she hasn't talk to anyone since. What happens when she finally does go back and everything isn't the same**

**Disclaimer: **** I sadly do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. I made the plot and that is about with with how much I own from this fic. **

**Someone Like you By Adele **

**Is the name of the song and the lyrics that accompany it, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>The cold winds rushed by as I drove North, it was raining like it always does blurring over the window shield. The dark clouds hung low in the sky and the sun was blocked out almost completely, to some it would be a dark omen and they'd drive back south. But not me this welcomed me home saying that I was so close to where I used to belong. A place where memories ran through my mind like the blurs of green trees going past me. I didn't know if it was right to go home now but I felt like I owed myself at least that much.<p>

Coming home for the first time after four years of collage with no contact to my family was a bold move. But I couldn't stay away from him any longer, even though it been four years I prayed that he still wanted me and that I was still important to him. Going away to collage from small reservation life was a big change and a giant step for my relationship with Sam. He told me that he might not be here when I got back but I knew he loved me too much to find someone else and leave me. He knew that I wanted to make better of myself than just to be some housewife in a small town where nothing happens, where most people never leave. So I went to Oregon, and went to University of Oregon and began my training to be a nurse, just like my mom. Now after four years of that I was coming home for the first time and I couldn't wait.

I drove up to the little white house on the end of the bloke with a red picket fence and a dark blue door, like the American dream house. Walking up to the door made so many memories of happier times run through my mind, like my first kiss and the first time I had a big fight with my boyfriend. The porch steps creaked just like I remembered they did sneaking in late at night after a big night out on the town with my friends, or sneaking into the house early in the morning after staying out late in Port Angeles. I was about to knock on the door but I hesitated. Should I knock or walk in, I hadn't been home in years was I still welcomed. I breathed in and shook my head letting the cold wind brush over my back sending goosebumps up my arms and back. I opened the door and stepped into the house as the smell of brownies rushed over me and I knew that my mom was home and in the kitchen. She started baking like a crazy women after my dad died when I was seventeen. I guess that was the real reason I had to leave seeing her so broken, so alone.

" Hello?" I called out into the emptiness of the house as a pan dropped to the ground and a gasps echoed through the and the light tapping of feet rushed through the house and there appeared my mother stating by the kitchen door. She had a apron on with chocolate smudged on her face and butter covering her hands looking at me as if she had seen a ghost. A smile spread across her face and she rushed over to me and wrapping her tiny arms around my waist as little drops of tears rolled down her face.

" Leah. Oh my god honey your back. I missed you so much." she said in a strangled voice as she pulled me close against her fragile body. She was still thin but I she seemed to be more happy then she was when I had first left. Her little arms pulled back from her mama bear hug and looked at me up and down with a look of pure shock and happiness. I finally figured out where Seth got that look from, my little brother and my mom had the same happy look, it was something I didn't realize I had missed.

" I missed you too mom." I said a little uncomfortably after she pulled me back into another hug and all this loved and affection was starting to creep me out a little. I never let anyone hold me like this not even Sam. The door of the house opened again and a tall dark skinned muscular indian boy walked into the house, I didn't recognize him but as I looked closer and closer to him I froze.

" Seth?" I asked my voice filled with shock. My scrawny little brother turned into a tall full grown man in only a few short years and I had missed it. Like I had missed a lot of things.

" Leah!" He shouted out and scooped me up into a massive bear hug that could only be rivaled by the strength of Jacob Black's hugs. He swung me around in his massive arms telling me how much he missed me and how much he wished I was here and then he began to babble and that was when I zoned out on him. My heart was racing and my palms began to sweet as he started babbling about his friends and then he said it. He said the thing that broke my heart and made me want to break down right then, break down and let the rain fall from the heavens.

"…. Yea and then Sam meet this girl and got married and they have that old house that is on the corner of main and 16th the one we used to thing was haunted. Well it's not and he married Emily our cousin do you remember her you guys were always really close…." He kept rambling and rambling about it and about how everything was so perfect but all I heard was Emily and Sam and being married.

_**I heard that you settled down**_

_**That you found a girl and you're married now.**_

Of course Seth didn't see how much it affected me like he never saw how I truly felt he only cared about himself and what he had to say. My heart was being ripped apart I could feel the blood draining from my body, I could feel my heart slowing down with the weight of his words. How could this happen, I had only been gone four years. How could he move on that fast? How could he not wait for me? My inner ramblings can to a stop when he talked about how Sam had opened up a garage and that he and Jacob had gone into business together and how they were doing really well for themselves. He told me about how Emily helped manage the garage and how she was pregnant with there first child something that I could never give to Sam.

_**I heard that your dreams came true.**_

_**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.**_

I walked away from Seth at that point with the tears starting to stream down my face like rain falls from the sky on a normal La Push fall day. Losing the will to feel anything I tried to shut off my emotions I tried to hold in what ever feelings that were threatening to break out of me, I went out and got my stuff. Walking back into the house I could feel how the atmosphere was tense and that my mom was in the kitchen scolding Seth on thinking about what he was going to say before even thinking about opening his mouth at dinner. I walked into the kitchen having the scent of chicken marinating in a sauce on the counter and getting vegetables ready. With how much food is on the counter and table it seemed like almost half the town would be coming to the house to welcome me home. Sighting slightly I sad at the dinning room table across from Seth and watched as my mother flawlessly floated around the kitchen

" Leah honey I hope you don't mind but I invited over some of your old friends to come over for dinner and welcome you home. It won't be a lot of people just the boys, there dads, and Bella Swan and her dad." I rolled my eyes at my mother knowing full well when she said only my old friends she meant everyone who graduated in my high school class. Nodding my head as my mother started to ramble about dinner and who was coming and all about her work, I just shook my head smiling. After twenty minutes of her talking I told her I was going to go and get ready for dinner.

My room was just the way I had left it all those years ago, plain and void of any color or personal details besides a picture of Sam and I at prom, a picture where I actually was smiling. I sighed looking at the picture remembering how happy I was and how much I thought about spending the rest of my life with him. Turning on the shower and stepping in I felt my shoulders lighten as the shower pounded on the sore muscles. I felt as if my stress and panic was melting away and I tried not to freak out over this whole situation and just breath and take this one step at a time. One hour at a time and one minute at a time so that I could just live in the moment. My body wash smelled like mint so strong and just breathing it in made me feel as if I was at peace with the whole world.

Opening up my suitcase and sitting on my bed reminded me of the day I left but Sam was there with me telling me he'd miss me and that he would wait for me and that nothing would separate us and when I came back we'd still be together. Wow that was just a load of bull. I put on a black dress with dark heavy boots and a white camisole with thick jeggings that kept me warm but also made me look practical. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and put on what little make-up I always put on to hide the scar I got in the tenth grade when I got into a fight with a girl on the opposing basketball game. I heard a car pull up into the driveway and the door opening as my mother welcomed someone into our house, as the evening progressed more and more people came into the house and I heard the voice fill the emptiness. I felt my heartbeat begin to pick up as I stood from the bed and looked at myself in the mirror, all I saw was a girl with empty eyes and nothing in her heart to live for anymore.

Walking down the stairs I felt like that stupid girl in all the horror movies that walks over to the door where the serial killer is hiding behind and everyone in the audience is yelling go back. But I'm going to be that girl and keep going into the belly of the beast. As I stepped onto the floor I was suddenly attacked by a bunch of hot bodies all trying to pull me closer into a hug that I did not want to be apart of.

" Leah I missed you so much don't you dare not call me for more than four years again." A very pregnant very angry Bella Swan yelled at me as she hugged me tight and smiled. Bella and I had been friends since we were in diapers, she was the only person in the whole world that actually liked me for me and not because I was tough.

" I know and I'm sorry Bella I was really busy, and you were too apparently."- I said looking down at her very swollen mid section. She blushed tomato red as Embry walked over and put his arm around her shoulder and rested his right hand on her stomach with a golden band shinning right on his ring finger.-" You and Embry got married?" I gasped as she nodded and smiled to me brightly.

" Yupp a year after you left we were married and this will be our second child." She said in a soft voice still blushing a violent red as a little boy came running over to her and grabbing her leg, he then took off with Bella and Embry rushing after him. Next to embrace me was Quil and Jared with his long time girlfriend Kim. They talked to me for a little and then went off on there own. Collin and Brady came after them babbling on about how much they have grown up and how there not ten year old annoyances anymore that there fourteen year old pain in the butts. Then there was Jacob. Jacob was the boy that had a crush on me all through high school and was the best friend a girl could have, he even was there for me when I dated Sam.

" Hey Leah." He said in a gruff voice as he looked at me with a spark in his eyes as he slowly took me into his arms and held me there for a second before releasing me.

" Hey Jacob how are you?" I asked him quietly as we started to walk outback to where the rest of the people that were where. His hand wrapped around mine and I smiled at how peaceful I felt like everything had been taken off my shoulders. I felt like I had my best friend back again and that the world was at peace again.

" I'm good Leah haven't seen this beautiful girl in about four years but I've kept myself busy."he joked and I laughed as I walked out the door too see Sam and Emily standing by the grill. I took a deep breath and walked out of the house and right in front of grill and then over to Charlie. I could feel Sam's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head but I tried to ignore it and mingle with the guests, even when all I wanted to do was go over and ask him why.

Once my mom called that dinner was ready everyone sat down at the table with Jacob to one of my sides and two empty seats to my other. Sam and Emily were the only two standing, but instead of being a man and sitting by me he got Brady and Collin to switch places with him and so he was on the other end of the table. He kept his head down not looking at me and trying to make himself seem invisible to me.

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**_

_**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light**_.

My mother stood up after that moment and looked around the table and thanked everyone for coming here and having dinner together and welcoming home her daughter home. She said how even though it had been a long time that I was always welcomed home and that she was happy to have me back and safe in her arms again. I nodded my head to her and everyone began to digging into the amazing food she had cooked.

" So Leah what did you get a degree in?" Bella asked me as she dished up a small plate for her little three year old son and looked up to me with a bright expression.

" Well after four years of collage I got my degree in nursing." I said smiling and looked as my mother dropped her fork and smiling at me with so much pride.

" Your father always wanted you to be a nurse." my mom said in a soft voice and I told her I knew he did. She just smiled and nodded looking back down at her plate and eating again with a bright smile on her face. I sighed and continued eating and I wasn't asked anymore questions about collage or my life while I was gone but I knew I at least needed to apologize to them.

" Look guys I'm really sorry about leaving and then popping up out of no where one day four years after I left. I missed you all so much and I couldn't leave for that long ever again." I looked right at Sam when I talked about missing them all.

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited **_

_**but I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it**_

They all smiled to me and told me I was forgiven but if I ever pulled that again I would be in a lot of trouble and they would kick my ass severely. I just smiled and nodded my head telling them I know and that I wouldn't do it again. I helped clear off the table once everyone was done and started to load the dishwasher with everything and turned it on, I saw Sam walk into the house alone and I walked in front of him. He seemed to have aged a lot he looked older and more mature than he was when I had last seen him, he looked so different and yet the same. I put my hand on his face and he turned away from me as if my hand had burned him.

" You said you'd wait." I said in a small voice not knowing what to really say as I looked at him with so much pain that if I could project it everyone would be on there knees screaming with the amount of pain that I felt and had to deal with. He looked over to me his eyes were cold and hard like steel and I cringed away with the amount of hate and anger in his stare.

" Four years Leah? You wanted me to wait for you for four years?" He said with a hard and cold tone in his voice as I looked away from him.

" You didn't even wait that you waited maybe a year maybe two before you got married to someone else, not even another girl you married my cousin. You told me you would wait for me and that I mattered to you. It wasn't over for me it was far from over, we were just getting started. How could you do this too me?" I said in a harsh voice as I looked at him and bit my lip trying to keep me from breaking down and showing him how vulnerable I really was.

_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be remind**_

_**That for me it isn't over**_

" Well excuse me for moving on with my life when I didn't even know if you were going to come back and if you were going back if you still wanted to be with me. I hoped you would come back but with how you left I didn't think you would come back ever. And would it have hurt for you to call?" He spit out and walked around me and then out my door. I sighed and looked at him as he walked away and he left my heart broken and on the floor bleeding with nothing left to beat for.

How could this have happened to me, we went from being great friends to fighting, Sam and I never fought like that where he got that mad at me. I didn't know what was going on but I did know that what ever had happened in those four years had changed Sam a lot. But was it for the best?

_**Never mind I'll find someone like you.**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"**_

_**Yeah.**_

The next morning I woke up to my eyes crusted with dried up tears and my eyes red a puff from crying in the middle of the night. It was like only a few days ago we were having so much fun getting ready for the senior carnival and Prom would have been coming up in a couple of weeks and then graduation. Sam and I would lay on the floor and talk about how stupid Prom would be but how excited we were for finally being able to get out of school and be our own people. Sam would tell me about his dreams of becoming something incredible to the community.

_**You know how the time flies**_

_**Only yesterday was the time of our lives**_

I remember how the summer after graduation was so amazing and we did everything we could to be free and have fun. It was the only summer I could remember where it was always above eighty degrees and the sun was shinning down on us and it was good. It was the only summer where Port Angels had a carnival and a water park was built and running well having so much fun. I remember how we used to say these were the times of our lives and we would never forget them with how special they are.

_**We were born and raised**_

_**In a summer haze**_

_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days**_

Walking through the hall I realized something very important that I hadn't stopped to think about before but then it just hit me. Even though Sam and I had great times so did Jacob and I, he made me happy and he made me feel like I was a good person. We even had times when we fought but it was always over a misunderstanding or a stupid argument we were having when I was just trying to make myself feel better about something Sam had stupidly said to me. He was really important to me and I guess that I just never realized how much he needed me and how much I needed him at the same time. I was over Sam I knew that a long time ago even though the pain of him leaving me was still there it wasn't as important it never was. I guess I just never realized who I really needed to be there for the person who was always there for me.

After taking a shower and throwing on a pair of jeans heavy boots and a long sleeved shirt and ran out into the street, I walked all three miles to his house. The cold air surrounded me and it felt like I had opened up a freezer and was just standing in the middle of it waiting. There was fog coming in from the ocean and everything began to look like the scene from a horror movie that I would never want to see again. I walked up to his front door and stood there for a moment wondering if this was really good idea or if I should have just walked away from the door and him? He opened up and looked at me shocked to see me at his door at eight in the morning just was he was about leave for work, well I guess that answered my inner ramblings.

" What are you doing Leah?" he asked surprised as he pulled on his jacket and smiles to me softly. I didn't know what to do but before I knew it my hand was on his face and my lips were on his as I held his face close to me and I put my other hand on his neck and stood up on my tippy toes as his hand pulled me closer and actually started kissing me back.

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**_

He pulled me into the house and shut the door pushing me into the door and pulling away slightly breathing heavily just like I was. He rested his forehead on mine and put his hands on my face as he gave me another small kiss on my lips. He sighed softly pulling back and looking at me with shock and something else that was a powerful emotion. I ran my fingers through his short hair and sighed looking at him and breathing erratically almost matching the sound of his breath intakes. I put my hand on his chest and I could feel his heart beating at the same pace as mine. I felt like his heart was beating my name or perhaps it was just my imagination on over drive.

" What was that about?" He asked softly almost as if he was scared that that one question could drive me away from him, as if my thoughts were correct he tightened his grip on my hip as I looked up at him.

" I just realized something and decided you should know."- I whispered softly to him and smiled as I could see his face light up a little bit.- " I realized that you were always there for me even when Sam was and when he wasn't, you were there to hold me when I cried or when I just needed to vent to someone about how stupid he was. I realized that for me I wasn't over you because I never realized there was a you to be with." I said to him and touched his face softly.

_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

_**That for me it isn't over.**_

Jacob just nodded his head and smiled to me as I looked to him and kept my hand on his face as he leaned into me and smiled. He chuckled a bit and I cocked a eyebrow at him smirking trying as he chuckled some more.

" Did it really just take you four years to realize that I loved you all our lives and that you feel the same way as I do?" I laughed a little and nodded my head as well. He motioned for us to go sit on the couch and I smiled as I sat down next to him and blushed a little as he just stared at me and it made me extremely nervous about what he was thinking.

" What made you realize that you had feelings for me?" Jacob asked as he stood up and went into the kitchen and poured me a cup of coffee and I sighed softly unsure of how I wanted to answer this and if I wanted to really answer this in the first place.

" Well Jacob I knew thar for a long time I think but it never really hit me until this s'morning when I was thinking about the argument Sam and I had yesterday. It got me thinking about how when we fought it was always over stupid little things that I didn't want to be wrong in or you didn't and how when we got over it it didn't seem to matter to either us it was just something that had happened. We never let the past truly affect our future unless it was something really important. It made me think about how our relationship had compared to mine and Sam's and how ours flowed so easily and that Sam and mines was always so forced." I explained as I looked at him and then down to the floor and I finished talking looking straight into his chocolate brown eyes.

" I'm glad you know now but I have to go to work but your welcome to stay here if you want to and I'll call you when I get off work because I think you and I have a lot to think about. Is that ok?" He asked as he took my empty coffee mug and put in his sink and I smiled to him softly trying not to seem over zealous but I just couldn't help it.

" How about I drive you to work cause I think now that I talked to you I think I need to talk to Sam as well. Once you get off work you can just call me and we can drive over to the diner and get something to eat, how does that sound?" My voice was soft and kind and persuasive and it did the trick he nodded and stood up and walked out the door.

Pulling up to the garage was a surreal experience seeing as it looked just like they had described it in senior year. Jacob was already inside the garage as I got out of the car and slowly walked to the door where the bell ringed as I went in and Emily was sitting at the front desk working on what looked like paper work. She had a lollipop in her mouth and she moved it from side to side and brushed hair off her face and looked up at me. Her lollipop dropped from her mouth to her paper as she looked up at me in shock.

" Hey Leah what can I do for you?" She asked in an almost horrified tone and I rolled my eyes at her stupid response and walked towards her as she scooted back in her seat.

" Look Emily I may not like you at the moment but I'm not going to hurt a pregnant woman that would just be stupid so toughen up and tell me where Sam is." I hissed out at her and she cringed a little as she picked up the phone and told Sam that he had a guest that was coming to his office. After she gave me directions I started my journey to where I knew that the end of a chapter of my life would be and the beginning to another was just in the next building. I sighed and took a deep breath and opened the door to his office. He was surprised it was me but I knew he was still expecting me to be there but not in the way he thought I was going to be here.

" Look Sam I have had a lot of time to think and look back on what we had and realized how much of a mistake it was to be with you. I'm beyond over you now and I know the reason why I was so upset that you didn't wait for me. I know now that it was a stupid reason and I don't want to interfere with your life anymore than I already have. I want nothing but for you to have a good life and that you are happy with your wife and your new baby. I just don't want you to forget me and what we had, and I want you to remember when you told me ' Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.' Well this is one of the times where it's gonna hurt because I don't love you anymore and you feel the same way about me and I'm glad were over because I know who I really have loved for a long time the guy who has been always routing in the background." My voice was strong but at the same time I felt like I was powerless against the way he looked at me.

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**_

Everything was right because I had finally said it out loud and too him, my heart was back in my chest bit broken anymore but ready to be stitched up. The heavy feeling that was on my chest flew away and for once I thought about a future where I could be happy for once. As I walked out of the office and I saw Emily sitting there just watching me like she hadn't moved since I came into the garage and for once I didn't envied her, I felt sorry for her. I felt sorry for her because she didn't have the faith in her man not to go back to me and that made me the stronger person in this situation.

Walking out to the actual garage I could see Jake underneath a car working and as he rolled out he had oil on his face but he seemed pretty happy. This is wear he needed to be and where he has wanted to be all his life. I sighed thinking about what it would be like to have him in my life after being stupid for so long and thinking that Sam was it for me. That's the reason I only went on one date while I was at collage, but the guy was a total creep and couldn't compare to the high pedestal that I help same on. I didn't have to worry anymore about finding happiness because where ever I thought about the past I realized that it would always be Jake. He was on the same level as me always. He was my equal and I was his, nothing could put us on different levels in life even if he made more money or if I did. We would always be the same because we were just that close and similar I would guess, that's how I saw it at least.

_**Nothing compares**_

_**No worries or cares**_

Nothing could compare to the feeling I had when Jacob called me at the end of the day saying he was ready for me to come and get him. I got into my car and sighed wondering how I had become so emotional in such a short amount of time, but then again a lot had changed in a short amount of time, so I couldn't complain. The road was wet with little puddles all over the black asfault as I turned down the road towards the grease filled, oil stained building that held him. My mind was wandering between so much I hadn't realized that someone was tapping on my window until they started to get angry and slammed there fist against it. I jumped slightly and glared at the black figure that stood outside my car, the face of the person was hidden because the street light wasn't on yet even though it was getting fairly dark.

I rolled my window down slightly and the face got closer and I saw that it wasn't someone I had recognized and I looked at them waiting for them to talk. But all they did was stand there and stare into my car looking at me as if I were a ghost or something that they hopped never to see again.

" What do you want?" I asked quickly looking irritated with the person who was just standing there, letting all the cold air envelop my car. The person put a hand on the car and then pushed some hair out of there face sighing.

" You don't remember me?" The voice asked softly as they just stood there, I shook my head no and tried to get a better look at the dark figure but the light was so awful that I still couldn't figure it out.

" No I don't now can you get off my car?"

" Of course Leah I didn't mean to waste your time, I just thought maybe you stopped by to see me but I guess your waiting for Sam." I scoffed at that and shook my head.

" No I'm waiting for Jacob actually."

" Oh well sorry." The figure said and sulked away. I just sat there for a moment and looked around confused about what had just happened. Looking up at the garage door I saw Jacob storming out of the store with Sam behind him yelling things that I couldn't make out. Jake opened the door and slammed it shut muttering something about just wanting to leave and that the job just wasn't worth it anymore. Knowing Jake he just needed to get it out of his system before talking to anyone so I drove back in silence. The silence lasted longer than I had planned it would. When got back Jake's house he opened the door and quickly stalked through the house and into the kitchen grabbing a beer and chugs it down. He slams the bottle down on the counter and turns around to look at me, instead of his warm brown eyes they were hard and almost black.

" Is there something you want to talk about Jacob?" I ask him softly and he scoffs at me and shakes his head tapping his fingers on the counter.

" Why yes Leah I think there is something for us to talk about, I mean did you really mean those things earlier or are you just playing me?" He snaps at me and I scowl at him stepping back slightly and frown.

" How can you say that?"

" I just got a visitor at my work today with a car problem he told me he was here to see the woman he loved. When I asked who this lucky woman is he said it was you, he told me all about how amazing you are and how in collage you became sweethearts and then you just left. You played me." I shook my head quickly frowning and walk towards him and puts a hand on his tricep.

" I swear to you that I have no idea who you are talking about, and if I did they don't matter anymore Jacob. Everything I told you this morning is true. I love you Jacob Black and only you there isn't anyone else for me because you are the only one that truly know me like you do and no one will ever understand me like you do." I said softly to him and sighs looking down at her feet. I heard him sigh as he flexed his tricep unintentionally. I looked up at him and he was just looking past my head and over to where the door was still wide open. Turning around I see none other than my collage stalker standing there James Carcino.

" What the hell are you doing here ass wipe?" I snap at him.

" So you do know this guy." I hear Jacob say and I spin around towards him.

" This is the guy that approached you? This asshole is the one that told you he was in love with me? This guy is a freaking stalker Jake he is so freakin' weird you can't believe anything he says."-I say quickly and then turn to the James.-" And you. Get away from me and stop following me." I sneer the ending and slide my hand into Jake's and he squeezed mine softly.

" But Leah were suppose to be together forever and you know that, I love you Leah your my soul mate now leave this animal and come with me." James said reaching out his hand to me. I looked over to Jake.

" Get out of my house and leave my Leah alone."

" No we had a magical time together and I will never forget it." He argued.

" We went on one date you creep and I left early for a reason it was a mistake and I regret saying yes to you. I love Jacob now get that through your head and leave." I yelled at him. I rushed forward and pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face.

I sighed and slid down the door and looked up at Jacob to see his was soften and he looked at me and sat down at my feet looking at me. I don't know how long we sat there or even if we blinked just that we were together and we both had our own problems. That he was scared I was going to leave him and I would guess I was scared that he would turn out and be a Sam even though deep down I knew he wasn't. He was better than Sam and that's what was important, he was better and he was good for me to rely on.

_**Regrets and mistakes**_

_**They are memories made.**_

_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you**_

A month went by after I came back and everything had changed it was now getting closer to Thanksgiving. Jacob and I had become closer and it was nice to have him around while I started working at the Forks/ La Push Hospital that was in Forks but everyone in the surrounding area went to it. My mother and I worked shifts together a lot and I would always see her in the background just watching me and smiling. She was head nurse so she supervised the other nurses and did a lot of the more hard core things and it seemed like a great job that I one day wanted to be promoted to. I always loved working with people and helping them because I knew that I wouldn't have to deal with them all the time like family and friends, and I know I can help them to be better like my mom.

When my mom found out about Jacob and I she nearly had a heart attack she was so happy and she was so over-joyed. Seth on the other hand wasn't as excited seeing as him and Jacob were really close and he couldn't believe that we were together. But after Jacob had a talk with him everything seemed to be better between them. No one besides my family really knew about my relationship with Jacob and I was trying to keep it that way because I was afraid of what they would think. I mean I had just come back to be with Sam and now I was all over Jacob, even though I knew I was in the right place with him.

I stayed at his house everyday that he had off and we talked for hours about anything and everything that we could think of. He told me what he had been up too for the four years that I was gone and he talked a lot about his sisters and what they were doing. We talked a lot about our future and what we wanted to do and what we imagined when we thought about ourselves in ten or twenty years from now. I knew where he would lead this conversation but I wasn't sure if I was ready to answer him yet, I mean I know I loved him but I wasn't sure if others were ready to hear it. I called my mom a day before thanksgiving and asked her what she wanted Jake and I to bring to dinner. It was tradition for everyone to go to our house for Thanksgiving and then to the Black's house for Christmas.

" Well if you want you could bring a pie and some rolls, we already have everything else really so you wouldn't need to bring a lot. Oh but if you wanted to bring yams with the marshmallows you used to make as a teen that would be fine unless you wanted to save that for Christmas." My mom rattled off as I heard her going around the kitchen doing things. I laughed a little at her and smiles.

" OK mom thanks we'll see you there. " I says softly and after a couple more minutes of talking I hang up the phone and go to the store to go buy a apple and pumpkin pie for desert. As I walked through the store I bumped into someone's cart, I looked up to see Sam standing there.

" Oh hey I didn't see you there." I said softly and looked away and started to walk away from him and down another isle, but he came up behind me and grabbed my arm.

" Wait I wanted to to talk to you, but I thought you had forgotten me since I haven't heard from you in a couple weeks now." I sighed and looked at him.

" I haven't forgotten you but after the conversation we had I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk to me still. Besides I've been kinda occupied with something." He sighs and nods his head softly. I could see the look in his eye and I knew he wanted to say more but he didn't dare. I sighed as well and looked down at the cart with her items all piled in without any real order just like it always was.

" Well I guess I'll see you tonight the."

" Yea see you tonight." Sam says in resignation and pushes his cart away from the isle and down the next, it was as if nothing had ever happened.

_**Don't forget me, I beg**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too**_

Years passed by and things continued to be normal with Jacob and I getting closer and after much persistence on his part finally got me to say yes to marrying him. All my friends were having more babies and even some of there kids were beginning to start school in the fall. It had been about four years since I got him and I was head nurse now at the hospital after my mother retired earlier this year in the spring. I loved my job very much and working there seemed like the best thing I could do to help out the community instead of being my old role bitch-self.

Sam and Emily had there baby and they have twins on the way, which is going to be very exciting seeing as they will need to move into a bigger house. Sam and I have begun to get closer as friends but nothing was the same as it was before, but then again I wouldn't want it to be either. I was happy with Jacob he was my life and I really did love him more than anything in my life and that was hard for me to come to terms with. I don't think I have uttered those words since before my dad passed away nine years ago or so. But now I didn't think it really mattered before my father would want to see me happy and in love with the man who cares for me and makes me happy.

That's what I kept in my heart all the time, that no matter what as long as I was happy that was all that mattered. I sat on the couch waiting for Jake to get home reminiscing about the things in the past and they were just that in the past. A memory that I would never forget and never regret.

_**Don't forget me, I beg**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright well there the story guys I hope you liked it a lot and like I said earlier this is my first Fanfic and it was edited by me so if there is any mistakes I'm really really sorry I tried my best. So please click the little button and review this story. Or favorite it is cool too. I'd like to just say Thank you to everyone who read it.<strong>

**~ Brianna **


End file.
